


In a Parallel Universe, It’s Still Gay

by wherethefrickismyblackwidowmovie



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Female Steve Rogers, Female Tony Stark, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherethefrickismyblackwidowmovie/pseuds/wherethefrickismyblackwidowmovie
Summary: Antonia “Tony” Stark couldn’t help herself--she had a huge crush on Evelyn Grant Rogers.





	

Tony hummed to herself as she polished the mask of her suit. It had been a week since the Battle of New York. She still felt a bit banged up, bruised here and there, with some cuts that were still healing, but she was mostly back to her normal self.  Except there was one thing that was still bothering her.

She glanced over at Eve. The supersoldier was hard at work improving her already superhuman body. Tony grumbled under her breath. Eve was on her thousandth pushup or so. The soldier’s blonde hair was tied back in a neat ponytail, and her tight grey shirt outlined the muscles in her arms and back as Tony walked over to her.

“Problem?” Eve asked, pausing to look up, but Tony caught a small smile on her lips.

Tony raised her eyebrows and shrugged, absently running a hand through her short hair and hoping she didn’t look too scruffy. “Nothing, Cap. Still testing those laboratory muscles of yours? You know, they’re just as good as they were before the whole saving New York thing.”

Eve got to her feet and looked down slightly at the shorter woman with that familiar righteous clench of the jaw. “Don’t get started on that when you’re not even wearing your suit, Stark.”

Tony smiled disarmingly. “Always so formal with you military types. For the last time, call me Tony.”

Eve raised an eyebrow. “Fine.”

“Surely a woman of your age should be out doing something less boring, huh?”

“I spent seventy years in an iceberg. I don’t get bored easily,” Eve replied humorlessly, slinging a towel over her shoulder as she turned away to get her water bottle.

Tony rolled her eyes. “I’m sure there are even some young men who’d find you attractive even if you are the dull soldierly type.”

Eve turned around to glare at Tony. “Just because you sleep around doesn’t mean I need to.”

Tony narrowed her eyes. “Yeah, I’m not a prude. You should try it sometime. Having fun. Look, you just seem like you’re going crazy cooped up in here. Get out more. It’d be good for you.”

Eve looked at Tony dubiously and laughed. “I’m fine here.”

Tony shrugged. “Your choice.” She stretched her arms above her head and let out a sigh as she walked back to her work table. “Just another week. May as well make something of it. I guess you are an old fogey though.” Tony smiled to herself—she could practically hear the look of exasperation on Eve’s face.

“Except it’s not just a regular week. We just saved the world, Tony.”

“And it was a blast,” Tony added, spinning around and gesturing with a wrench at Eve. “Let’s do it again some time.”

Eve’s brows furrowed, her jaw set once more. “Don’t joke around. You could have died. You almost did. I don’t need to be anywhere but here, keeping an eye on you.”

Tony raised her eyebrows, taken aback. After a moment she replied, “Not one to make the sacrifice play, remember?”

Eve held Tony’s gaze and her expression softened. “But you did.”

Tony looked down and grinned. “Pretty weird, huh? I guess a stick-in-the-mud like you is a good influence.”

_“Please tell me no one kissed me,” Tony said, her voice hoarse as she lay exhausted on her back. Eve’s face flushed and Tony’s eyes fell to her lips, parted slightly, almost smiling as she looked away._

“Damn right I am,” Eve countered, smiling slightly.

Tony grinned back, but found her eyes falling to Eve's lips again. She glanced away. “So you’re keeping an eye on me, huh?”

Eve folded her arms across her chest. “That’s right. And you don’t look too good. Have you let anyone look at those scrapes since the battle?”

Tony rubbed her eyes. “Oh, god. I’ll be fine. I’ve been through much worse.”

Eve’s brows furrowed. “Really? I thought you said you hadn’t been in combat before.”

“Wasn’t combat,” Tony shot back and looked away from Eve’s searching glance.

The supersoldier closed the distance between them and put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, looking closely at the scrape on her cheek. Tony squirmed under Eve’s hands but it was no use.

“Tony, you took a bad fall. I hope you’re not planning on doing that again.”

Tony let out a laugh. “Only if you’re planning on catching me.”

Eve grinned at that, and dropped her hand to her side. Tony studied her face—Eve blushed a bit.

“If that’s what it takes,” Eve replied after a moment, and Tony reached up to hold the side of her face suddenly. Eve opened her mouth in surprise and then Tony kissed her, cupping the back of her waist and pulling her closer as she felt Eve’s lips part beneath hers.

It was every bit as good as she thought kissing Captain America would be. Eve’s lips were soft, her eyelashes brushing against Tony’s cheek. Tony grinned as she pulled back. Eve opened her eyes slightly and then closed them again she leaned back in for another kiss. Tony obliged, pulling Eve closer as she sat up on the edge of her work table. She wrapped her legs around Eve’s waist and trailed her hands up to her shoulders.

“Tony,” Eve whispered, and Tony hummed in response, holding the back of Eve’s neck as she kissed down to the collar of her shirt.

“Shirt. Off,” she murmured, and Eve lifted the offending garment over her head. Tony squeezed Eve’s shoulders and slid her palms down Eve’s chest. Eve had about the taste in sports bras that Tony expected. No one should look this good in what was probably army regulation wear. Eve moaned, hands clenched on Tony’s shoulders as Tony squeezed the sides of her abs.

“Tired from your workout or got some energy left?” Tony murmured, sliding her hands down over Eve’s ass. Eve groaned and Tony leaned in and kissed her open mouth. “My room’s on the floor up from this one,” Tony added breathlessly. “I’ve got no plans for the rest of the day if--”

Eve glanced up from Tony’s mouth. “What about tomorrow?”

Tony squinted at her. “I’m trying to seduce you here. I thought I was doing a pretty good job of it too.”

Eve’s mouth curved into a small smile and she turned a darker shade of pink. “You are. It’s just I’m trying to ask you out.”

Tony raised her eyebrows, feeling a bit of a blush on her cheeks. “Really? You and me?” She shook her head. “ _Dating?_ You really think we make that good of a team after—”

“Yeah, I do,” Eve murmured, looking up into Tony’s eyes. She raised an eyebrow. “Besides, you said a stick-in-the-mud like me could be a good influence.”

Tony let out a laugh. “I hope you won’t be too good.”

Eve smirked. “I wouldn’t count on it.”

Tony narrowed her eyes. “Okay, Rogers.” She grinned at Eve and pulled her into a deep kiss, taking her time as her hands ran up the soldier’s muscular back to cup the back of her head. She finally broke away and glanced down at Eve’s mouth, which she planned on getting much more used to kissing. “It’s a deal.”

“It’s a date,” Eve corrected, lips curving into a smile.


End file.
